Lembranças
by JuHh Potter Cullen
Summary: Lembrança é quando, mesmo sem autorização, seu pensamento reapresenta um capítulo. Um jantar. Um sumiço sem explicação. Muitas lágrimas. E as estrelas.
1. Prólogo

'**Nome:** "Lembranças"

**Sinopse:** "Lembrança é quando, mesmo sem autorização, seu pensamento reapresenta um capítulo."

Um jantar. Um sumiço sem explicação. Muitas lágrimas. E as estrelas.

**Shipper**: Harry/Gina

**Autora:** Juliana Narumi Uono.

**Agradecimentos:** "Gostaria de agradecer á minha grande amiga Tati, por tudo. Inclusive pelo aperfeiçoamento dessa história. Amo você. Obrigada também á Laura e Gabriela, pelo apoio e incentivo. Amos vocês também".


	2. Capítulo Único

**Lembranças**

E ele não veio. Que motivos teria ele para não vir ao meu encontro no dia mais especial para mim? Empenhei-me tanto nessa surpresa. O motivo?

**Flash Back**

Eu, já trabalhando, resolvi passar na minha sala para dar bom-dia ao meu chefinho. Não é que eu o encontrei lá?

- Bom Dia chefinho querido do meu coração! – Eu disse aparecendo de repente na frente da escrivaninha dele, com um sorriso.

- Bom Dia querida subordinada! – Ele disse num sorrisinho. Quem diria! Draco Malfoy trabalhando num hospital, ainda mais na ala de pediatria. Quando me falaram nem eu acreditei, mas com o tempo estávamos nos tornando melhores amigos. Adorávamos nos provocar.

Meu relógio apitou, marcando o horário dos remédios das crianças. Ultimamente estava tendo uma epidemia de crianças infectadas de um vírus desconhecido. Os sintomas eram enjôos, tonturas, dores de cabeças. E lá fui eu, feliz com tudo. Minha vida estava perfeita. Eu estava namorando Harry Potter há quatro anos, ia para sua casa quase todo dia (coisa que seis ruivos não precisam saber). Trabalhava no que gostava. Tanto eu quando Harry. Eu, medibruxa. Ele, auror. Minha família estava se acertando e Rony e Hermione haviam se casado há cinco meses, e se diziam muito felizes, obrigada.

Fui andando até a enfermaria pediátrica, voltando à realidade do meu conto de fadas. Chegando lá, mediquei todas as crianças, só faltava um menininho, chamado Vítor. Quando ele me devolveu o copinho com água, fiquei zonza. Senti tudo rodar, vertigens e náuseas. Segurei-me na borda da cama dele, que percebeu e chamou outra enfermeira, que me levou a uma sala de exames, com a suspeita de eu ter pegado o tal vírus. Ai, não seria nada bom! Primeiro que Harry ia ficar todo preocupado, desnecessariamente ia ficar me mimando. Segundo que eu teria de ficar de repouso, e eu odeio ficar parada, ainda mais sem trabalhar.

Chegou uma enfermeira para fazer o exame de sangue. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu, medibruxa, tenho medo de agulhas. Elas são tão assustadoras. Prefiro nem olhar. Senti a picada e fiz uma careta. Virei o rosto e só quando ela disse que acabou que eu olhei. Curativo, que coisa mais antiquada.

O resultado saiu em uma hora, tempo em que me fizeram ficar em observação, e eu fui buscar. Por causa da minha profissão aprendi a ler exames. Calmamente caminhei até a minha mesa e abri o envelope do exame. Até onde eu via tudo estava normal, manos uma coisa. Gritei assustando meu chefinho, que saiu de sua sala correndo e veio até mim. Eu segurava o envelope tremendo e com a mão na boca.

- O que houve Gina? – Ele perguntou vindo em minha direção. – Soube que você passou mal e foi submetida á exames. O que é? Descobriu? Gina? Gina!

Não respondi. Estava em choque. Ele pegou o envelope e começou a folhear, analisando o exame com uma cara preocupada. Chegando às últimas folhas, ele sorriu.

- Parabéns querida! – Ele veio me abraçar. Claro, era fácil para ele, não é? Laura, sua mulher, já tinha gêmeos e estava grávida de uma menina.

Ok, explicando: eu, Gina Weasley, estava esperando um filho de Harry Potter. Caiu a ficha, e eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Eu sorriria porque estava grávida. Eu choraria porque não sabia se Harry aprovaria a novidade. E se ele não gostasse? Ou ficasse bravo.

- Gi? Por que você está chorando? Não está feliz? – Meu chefe veio me perguntar.

- Eu estou, mas e se ele não gostar? – Eu estava começando a entrar em desespero.

- Gina, minha flor! Você não disse que era o maior sonho dele, ter um filho com você?

- Sim, mas depois que casarmos! – Eu disse.

- Pare de ser boba! Ele vai amar. Não importa a ordem. "A ordem dos fatores não altera o produto". - Eu já disse que amo meu chefe?

- Ok, tudo bem. Obrigada chefinho. – Eu disse, e dei um beijo em seu rosto. Ele sorriu e corou, ele não era muito de demonstrações de carinho. – Já tive uma idéia. Agora preciso que você me dispense!

- Claro que sim! Está aqui ainda por quê? Vai lá!

Corri até o apartamento da Hermione e no caminho liguei para Tati, a noiva de Carlinhos. Ao chegar lá, as duas já estavam presentes. Contei a novidade e elas quase pularam em mim. Contei o que queria:

- Meninas, cunhadinhas, eu queria dar um jantar especial e romântico para contar a novidade e precisava da ajuda de vocês.

- Opa! Estamos aí! – Disse Hermione, com um sorriso enorme, espelhado no rosto da Tati, que concordou com a cabeça.

Fomos até o apartamento de Harry (e meu) e arrumamos tudo. Uma mesa forrada com uma toalha branca, com pratos de porcelana, taças de cristal, talheres alinhados, uma garrafa de champanhe, um candelabro ao lado de um vaso. Eram 7 horas d noite e o jantar estava no forno (seria lasanha). Ele sempre chegava ás 8 horas. Tomei um banho, enquanto minhas cunhadas arrumavam a sobremesa. Ao sair do chuveiro não pude me impedir de passar a mão sobre minha barriga. E suspirar. Ao sair do banheiro envolta numa toalha, fui para meu quarto. Encontrei na cama um vestido preto, tomara-que-caia, com um laço abaixo da linha do peito, até o meio das coxas, meio rodado, e para completar, um sapatinho boneca de salto.

Escolhi uma lingerie vermelha e dourada. Penteei os cabelos e esperei minhas cunhadas virem para o quarto. Lá elas arrumaram meus cabelos num coque com fios soltos emoldurando o rosto.

Vesti-me, me calcei, passei um perfume que ele gostava e coloquei algumas jóias, como o colar que ele me deu, em forma e coração. Nossa! Quando me olhei no espelho, fiquei chocada. Eu estava linda!

Depois de meia hora de agradecimentos, elas foram embora. Sentei numa poltrona e esperei. Em 15 minutos ele chegava. Esperei 30 minutos, e nada dela. Quando deu quinze para as nove eu saí de casa, revoltada. Quem sabe tomar um ar...

Andei até um parquinho e sentei num balanço. Lágrimas inundaram meus olhos. Tirei meus sapatos. E chorei.

**Fim do Flash Back. **

Com os sapatos na mão, recostei minha cabeça nas correntes, e lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos. Qual seria a desculpa dessa vez? Era a terceira vez que ele não vinha ao final do expediente em três semanas. Nas outras vezes, ele havia alegado que era trabalho, que tinha saído para beber uma cerveja amanteigada. Será mesmo? Senti um aperto, um desconforto só de pensar que eu já não era suficiente, que ele tinha outra. Um soluço subiu pela minha garganta. Se fosse isso, tudo estava perdido, eu desmoronaria.

Lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo, no Salão Comunal, cheio de gente olhando, na comemoração do vitória da Grifinória. Fomos então, aos jardins, conversar. Nem tínhamos tantas preocupações na época, e as que tínhamos, acabaram esquecias por um tempo.

**Flash Back**

Fomos meio correndo aos jardins. Rindo. Parando de vez em quando para trocar um beijo ou outro, leve. Essa sim era a vida que sempre sonhei. Quem imaginaria que meu sonho de infância (conhecer Harry Potter), iria se transformar no meu segredo e paixão adolescente, que por vez estaria se realizando. Eu estava nas nuvens! Um sonho realizado! Era simplesmente estar no céu, quando sentia aqueles lábios macios, moldarem-se aos meus, irem de encontro ao meu pescoço, sentir aquele hálito quente era inebriante. Seu perfume ímpar, singular. Aqueles braços fortes (santo Quadribol!) em minha cintura, envolvendo meu corpo, como uma proteção, um escudo. Era como uma confirmação do que eu já sabia: enquanto estivesse em seus braços, eu estaria segura.

Já nos jardins, sentamos numa árvore, ás margens do lago. Eu sentei entre suas pernas, recostada em seu peito (ui, que músculos!). Ríamos das coisas que falávamos, e eu via o brilho naqueles olhos verdes que me encantavam. Eu o amava de fato, mas a minha preocupação, era: e ele? Me amava? Meu amor era tão intenso, tão verdadeiro, que se ele pedisse, eu era capaz de aceitar um pedido de casamento. Era capaz de me colocar na frente de qualquer varinha, para poupá-lo.

- Gina? – Ele me chamou. Que voz, Merlin!

- Oi, amor. – Respondi, e vi seu olhar ficar mais brilhante perante a palavra "amor".

- Preciso te dizer uma coisa. Muito importante, que pode mudar a sua vida, para todo o sempre. Vai mudar a minha também. Tente entender, que não foi de propósito, mas aconteceu. Não sou mais capaz de ficar em silêncio. – Ele disse seriamente.

Comecei a ficar assustada com seu tom de voz, era culpado, meu coração disparou, meus olhos arderam. E se ele dissesse que tudo o que aconteceu á pouco era uma mentira? Um engano, quando me beijou?

- Fale, Harry. – Eu disse com a voz tremendo. Sua expressão era séria. E se ele terminasse tudo? E se meu sonho acabasse? Seria como acordar de um sonho e perceber que sua vida seria um pesadelo.

- Gina, meça as conseqüências antes de responder qualquer coisa, ok? Será um risco que você terá de assumir. – Ele disse.

- Ok. – Eu respondi. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu e eu sutilmente a tirei de lá.

Ele me olhou, com aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes, vibrantes, que prendem. Uma emoção brotou por detrás de sua armação redonda.

- Gi, amo você. Desculpe por isso. Não... Não quis te... – Ele disse sério, e tentando falar, sem sucesso. Meu coração falhou três batidas e depois deu uma dolorosa disparada. Ele. Me. Ama. E eu achando mil coisas ruins. Fui tomada de uma felicidade, que quase não coube em mim. Eu simplesmente me levantei e comecei a pular. Não pude me conter. Se meu sonho melhorasse, estragaria. Ele também se levantou e me olhou com uma cara interrogativa, confusa.

- Ah, meu amor! Eu também te amo. Eu assumo todos e quaisquer riscos. – Eu disse com um enorme sorriso, envolvendo seu pescoço em meus braços. Ele ainda estava meio sério.

- Você tem certeza disso? Digo, mediu as conseqüências? – Ele parecia preocupado. Sem motivo.

- Harry, eu te amo mais que tudo. Nada vai separar a gente agora, nem a guerra, nem nada. Você é a coisa mais importante para mim. E deixe de ser bobo, e me beije. – Eu disse, fazendo uma carinha sexy.

Ele obedeceu. Beijou-me. Suas mãos na minha cintura me deixavam sem reação, me arrepiavam. Eu suspirei contra seus lábios, sem fôlego! Merlin, que homem! De repente senti tudo girar e ele sorrir contra meus lábios. Separei-me dele e notei que ele me girava. Sorri de volta.

Sentamos na árvore de novo, dessa vez com sua cabeça recostada em meu colo, e eu lhe acariciando os cabelos.

- Gi, sabia que minha mãe era ruiva também? – Ele perguntou e eu disse que sim com a cabeça. – Parece que voltei á minha infância, ausente onde minha mãe faria carinho em mim. – Ele disse olhando em meus olhos, e sorrindo. Acabei por me emocionar por ser comparada a uma pessoa tão importante. Meus olhos marejaram e duas lágrimas saltaram. Harry ficou radiante quando, envergonhadamente, contei o porquê das lágrimas.

- É, parece que os Potter's têm certa atração pelas ruivas. – Ele disse.

**Fim do Flash Back**

No fim, acabei acordando de sonho, não é? Sim, afinal aqui estou eu, chorando por ele. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Harry já me fizera derramar lágrimas de tristeza e alegria. As primeiras foram poucas, e anuladas pelas segundas. Marcaram. Ambas.

Certa vez, me fez lacrimejar de emoção, mas a lembrança, depois me fez chorar de tristeza, ao entender seu significado.

**Flash Back**

Ele me arrastava pela mão, através dos corredores. Ele simplesmente tinha dito:

- Gi, preparei uma surpresa para você. – Ele disse feliz. Eu concordei então ele começou a me puxar. Reconheci o caminho. Íamos em direção á Sala Precisa. Lá ele parou, ainda sem me olhar, como fez por todo o percurso, ficou pensativo e uma porta surgiu. Entramos, e na sala eu vi a mais encantadora forma que ela já havia tomado. Tinha um tapete fofinho, muitas almofadas de vaiados tamanhos e cores. Alguns pufes estavam ali, e o papel de parede era xadrez de cores claras. Era lindo. Era como sonhar com a minha casa. O sofá bege era enorme e de aparência macia. Analisei minuciosamente o ambiente. E olhei para Harry. Ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Merlin, ele fica lindo assim!

- Ah, meu amor! Que lindo! – Eu disse sorrindo, e segurando seu queixo, levantei seu rosto, para olhá-lo nos olhos. Seus olhos brilhavam e me hipnotizavam, com todo aquele encanto verde.

- Não acabou ainda, minha flor! – Ele disse meio corado. Foi em direção as almofadas, sentou em uma e me indicou outra, onde sentei. Ele puxou de trás se sua almofada, um violão.

OMG! O que ele ia fazer? Acho que eu desmaiaria se ele tocasse para mim! Ok Gina, sem pânico.

- Queria te fazer uma surpresa especial, então fiz questão de aprender a tocar, e uma música que quero que você guarde sempre, ok? – Ele disse num sorriso torto (suspiro).

- Uhum. – Foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

- Er... Ignore qualquer falha, aprendi, mas não sou muito bom nisso, só espero que goste.

- Ok, meu amor. – OMG! Ele começou uns acordes. Se ele não era bom, eu fico imaginando quem seria. Ele ficava tão sexy daquele jeito...

Para meu total espanto, ele começou a cantar, e tinha uma voz tão...! Que voz! Ele me mataria com ela...

Lembro perfeitamente da letra:

"_**Como é difícil  
Ter que ir e te deixar  
Te abraçar e resistir  
Dar adeus, me despedir  
É impossível  
Te deixar e não sofrer  
" Sorrir para não chorar "  
Pois em todo meu caminho  
O teu amor vai me guiar**_

É com você que eu vou sempre estar  
Dentro do meu coração  
Nada vai nos separar, baby  
Não há distância pro amor  
E se a saudade apertar  
Procure no céu  
A estrela que mais brilhar  
Ela será meu olhar

Um amor assim  
Não importa o lugar  
A mesma lua que olhar  
Se estiver pensando em mim  
Vou sentir tocar  
Em tudo que existe em nós  
O amor é a solução  
Pra afastar a solidão  
Até quando eu voltar

É com você que eu vou sempre estar  
Dentro do meu coração  
Nada vai nos separar, baby  
Não há distância pro amor  
E se a saudade apertar  
Procure no céu  
A estrela que mais brilhar  
Ela será meu olhar

Quando eu voltar, meu coração  
Então vai respirar ao tocar o seu  
Ficar pra sempre assim  
Pra sempre assim...

Oh! Com você que eu vou estar... uhuhuh

E se a saudade apertar...  
procure no céu  
a estrela que mais brilhar  
Ela será o meu olhar...

É com você que eu vou sempre estar  
Dentro do meu coração  
Nada vai nos separar, baby  
Não há distância pro amor  
E se a saudade apertar...  
Procure no céu  
A estrela que mais brilhar  
Ela será o meu olhar..."

Quando ele terminou, eu simplesmente abaixei a cabeça para secar uma solitária lágrima que rolou, denunciando o quanto eu tinha amado, o quanto havia me emocionado. Ele encarou do modo errado, por que se levantou bruscamente, apoiou um braço na parede e começou a bater a cabeça contra mesmo.

- Idiota, imbecil, estúpido. – Ele dizia a cada batida. Depois repetia. Tive vontade de rir. Ele achou que eu não tivesse gostado? Bobagem!

- Amor! Amor! Pare com isso! – Eu disse segurando seus braços fortes. – Pare com isso já! Por que está fazendo isso?

- Por que eu fui um tolo, um burro! Não sei por que fiz isso! Está óbvio que você não gostou! – Ele disse rapidamente e baixou a cabeça.

- Harry, essa foi a coisa mais emocionante, mais bonita que já fizeram por mim. Você foi um fofo em fazer isso para mim. Admito que você canta e toca maravilhosamente bem. – Eu disse. Não queria falar que estava chorando. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza em sua frente. Perante todos sempre me fiz de forte, ajuda o fato de ter seis irmãos homens, mais velhos, nunca chorei na frente de ninguém desde os meus nove anos, com a exceção da Hermione

- Então por que você baixou a cabeça? Estava fazendo o que? Escondendo as lágrimas? – Ele disse sarcasticamente. – Está na cara que você não gostou.

- Mas que saco, Harry! Era isso mesmo! – eu disse alto para ele me escutar. Baixei o tom – Só você para me fazer admitir.

- Isso o que? – Ele interrogou confuso.

- Eu estava mesmo... – Eu disse alto. Aí me senti corar e disse em voz baixa – escondendo as lágrimas.

- Jura?!?! – Ele quase berrou.

- Aham. – Eu disse.

- Oh! Desculpe ter gritado com você então. Você é demais. – Ele disse arrependido. Sorriu. – Foi legal te deixar toda emocionadinha. – Então ele me estendeu uma rosa. Peguei-a.

Dei um tapa em seu braço, rindo, enquanto sentia sua braços me envolvendo a cintura.

Ele é tão perfeito, e ainda canta. Morri!

**Fim do Flash Back**

Algumas semanas depois, no funeral de Dumbledore, ele terminou comigo. Os motivos eram idiotas, e como sempre, Harry foi nobre. Fiz-me de forte, não chorei, e até forcei um sorriso, que ele não percebeu ser falso, pois por dentro, eu estava desmoronando. Assim que ele levantou daquela cadeira e me virou as costas, uma lágrima escorreu.

Mas não. Chorar só nos momentos de desabafo com Mione, ou quando minha única companhia for a solidão. Quando vi os três conversando, me retirei, e fui ao dormitório lá sim, no meu recuo, eu chorei. Por que tudo que é perfeito um dia acaba? A minha melhor amiga, quando me viu, logo entendeu, e me compreendeu.

Será que ele não entendia que sem ele sofreria mais do que na mão de Voldemort? Ele não entendia que estava sendo idiota?

Fiquei desesperada quando ele sumiu na festa de casamento do Gui. Enlouqueci sem sua presença, fiquei só com as lembranças de um sonho. Sem notícias, sem sua presença, sem seus beijos, sem seu sorriso. Então era verdade. Ele ia mesmo atrás do Voldemort. Fred e Jorge, mesmo na confusão do casamento, estancaram ao verem duas lágrimas em meu rosto. Mas eu não pude me conter, afinal eram minha melhor amiga, meu irmão e o homem da minha vida que estavam desaparecidos.

Para! Agora... Agora já fio. Gina Weasley, só lhe resta rezar. Rezar para que ele volte. Vivo.

Ah... O dia que ele voltou da guerra. Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Foi nesta mesma praça.

**Flash Back**

Lá estava eu, na praça, no banco. Estava angustiada, ter que permanecer naquela casa, onde todo mundo fingia que estava tudo bem, enquanto eles estavam sumidos no mundo, atrás do pior bruxo que já pisou na face da Terra, para matá-lo. Ou morrerem. Não estava tudo bem, não estava NADA bem. Eu não tinha superado. Eu... Eu... Sentia falta dele.

O choro escapou pelos meus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que fechei os olhos e lágrimas desciam por meu rosto. Eu tentava conter o choro, me controlar, mas toda vez que o fazia, eu lembrava o porquê de estar cho5rando. Era impossível me controlar. Sentia falta de sua voz, seu sorriso, seu perfume, seus braços me rodeando, seus lábios buscando os meus, sentia falta de sua respiração em minha pele. Sentia a dor da ausência dos verdes olhos escondidos na armação redonda. Falta de suas mãos entrelaçadas nas minhas, seu riso contagiante, sua timidez ao me dizer sempre que me amava. Falta de sua preocupação, principalmente com minha segurança. Mas o que mais me doía, era a ausência do seu "Eu te amo... Muito", que me fazia ir aos céus. Que me dava mais segurança. Lembrar dessas coisas intensificava o choro.

Doía em mim a possibilidade, por mais remota que fosse de ele me esquecer, esquecer do que vivemos. Ter arranjado outra. Mas eu preferiria mil vezes as opções anteriores a vê-lo morto, pois as outras situações pelo menos ele estaria feliz, o que me faria entender que sua felicidade é mais importante que meus desejos, ou minhas necessidades.

E se ele estivesse mesmo morto? O que eu faria? Como eu sobreviveria sem ele, meu sol, meu mundo, meu "eu"? Se ele morresse, eu sucumbiria. Íamos morrer os dois. Pare Gina! Eu não podia considerar essa realidade. Não sem sofrer intensamente. Eu sabia que era egoísmo, mas ele significava tudo para mim. Por ele, eu iria até o fim do mundo, faria tudo, pois o verdadeiro egoísmo seria privar o muno de sua presença indispensável. O mundo merecia receber a bondade, a generosidade, o amor e a lealdade dele.

Senti um aperto, uma necessidade de me sentir protegida em seu abraço. Me sentir completa com seu beijo. Sentir-me especial com seu olhar, sorrir com seu sorriso.

Será que ele precisava de mim como eu precisava dele? Será que ele sentira minha falta? Espero fervorosamente que sim.

Estava tão desesperada que podia sentir sua presença, seu perfume, em meus sonhos, minhas ilusões, através de meus olhos fechados.

Pude ouvi-lo sussurrar bem perto do meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar com seu hálito quente:

- Senti tanto sua falta! – Sua voz rouca, num gemido quase dolorido.

Abri meus olhos disposta a não permitir que a dolorosa ilusão fosse mais adiante.

- Ai, meu... – Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em meus olhos. Era ele mesmo. Ali. Na minha. Frente. Foram tão diversas as sensações que eu não consegui me mexer.

Alívio: ele estava Ivo. Preocupação: ele estava seriamente machucado. Saudade: queria mais do que nunca abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, deitá-lo em meu colo e lhe acariciar os cabelos. Tristeza: o que seria agora? Ia ou não me querer de volta? Dúvida: o que tinha acontecido? Cadê Rony e Hermione? Raiva: o que ele tinha feito? Sumiu por tanto tempo sem sequer dar notícias. Sua cabeça estava machucada, com um corte, que sangrava um pouco.

- Hãaam... Er... Oi. – Ele disse timidamente. Logo se via que ele não tinha mudado; dificuldade e, expressar seus sentimentos, o que era bom. Ele ainda era o MEU Harry. – Olha Gi, eu vou direto ao ponto, ok? Desculpe, por tudo. Por ter terminado, só agora eu vejo a falta que você me fez. Seus braços me abraçando, suas mãos me fazendo carinho, sua voz. Tudo. Desculpe por ter tomado essa atitude egoísta, achei que te protegeria, mas agora eu entendo que só quando estivéssemos juntos, você estaria segura. Desculpe se te fiz sofrer ao sumir. Desculpe por não dar notícias. Queria ter dito tantas coisas antes de partir. Coisas que eu deixei de falar, mas que eu não me perdoaria se morresse sem dizer. Espero que me perdoe, mas caso não puder, quero que saiba que senti sua falta. Falta de sua alegria, de sua força, sua teimosia, sua personalidade. Senti falta de você. Você... Você desistiu de me esperar? Esqueceu de mim? Esqueceu que nos amamos? Deu uma chance a outro? Eu sei que não te pedi para me esperar, mas me dê uma chance. Só mais uma. Para tentar te reconquistar, seu eu falhar, sumo, desapareço, e prometo que você nunca mais vai me ver. Eu... Eu amo você. Meu maior tesouro, minha maior jóia, é você. Perdoa- me e me aceita mais uma vez. Eu preciso de você aqui comigo. Sem você eu não existo, eu não penso. Meu único amor. Me dá essa chance. Deixa-me provar que te amo. – Ele disse de uma vez e muito rápido. Eu só prestava metade da atenção, embora soubesse de cada palavra. Estava desfrutando da sensação de tê-lo comigo. Ele estava tão fofo se desculpando, se desesperando, e eu aqui, paralisada. As lágrimas escorriam sem que eu percebesse, e só aumentaram com a rosa que ele tirou do bolso. – Como um pedido material de desculpas, fique com a flor, símbolo do meu amor por você. – Ao ver que eu nada disse (por causa do choque), ele surtou. – Eu sei que é pedir muito seu perdão. Mas é que na época eu julguei que era o certo a fazer, mas só depois senti a preocupação de não te ter, de não te beijar, de não te ouvir sua voz, de não sorrir com seu sorriso, de estar incompleto sem sua presença. Eu tinha a sensação de que se eu morresse você superaria, mas jamais o contrario. Não poderia suportar sua ausência, como fiz todo esse tempo. Agora que tudo acabou, eu respiro aliviado. Minha preocupação era de ter dito tudo que havia para dizer. Queria ter dito "amo você" mais vezes antes de tudo acontecer, antes de você não me perdoar, antes de você me esquecer... – O QUE? Alguém disse algo em relação á outra pessoa?

- Harry! – Ele continuou com sua preocupação sem sentido. – HARRY! - Ele parou. Seu nome soou tão doce em sua presença. - Eu jamais escolheria outra pessoa. Você é tudo para mim. Meu sol, que aquece todos os meus dias com sua simples presença. Você foi, é, e sempre será o único e verdadeiro amor da minha vida. Jamais amei outro, nem poderia. Desde que ouvi pela primeira vez o seu nome, me encantei com sua história. Quando te vi na plataforma, foi como se algo explodisse em mim, uma sensação de calor de calor por todo o corpo. Tudo em você me encantou. – Passei a mão em seu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam. – Seus olhos verdes, seus lábios convidativos, seu sorriso, sua timidez, sua coragem, sua lealdade. – Peguei a rosa de sua mão. – Como pode pensar que gosto de outro, se cada segundo sem você é uma eternidade? Se cada pensamento meu é dirigido á você? Você me encantou, e eu te amo, como sempre, desde sempre. – E mudei de expressão, brincando. – E quem disse que se você morresse, eu superaria? Você é minha razão de existir, por isso te perdôo. Nunca mais pense nisso, ok? Eu amo você, mais que tudo, então se contente com isso.

Durante todo o meu discurso, ele me olhava nos olhos, o que dificultou meu raciocínio. Então ele baixou os olhos e me disse:

- Você deve querer saber do Rony e da Mione. Eles estão na sua casa, a saúde deles está perfeita. Eu vim direto para cá, pois sabia que você estaria aqui.

- Ah... Obrigada por me informar. – Quando ele mencionou a saúde, lembrei de seu machucado. – Posso ver seu machucado?

- Claro, pode sim. – Ele disse como se acabasse de lembrar que estava doendo. Acho seu machucado no coração doía mais.

Conjurei uma caixa de primeiros socorros e comecei a limpar o ferimento. Senti-o estremecer.

Então ele me puxou para seu colo, me segurando. Soltei um grito de susto, mas sorri. Ele foi se aproximando, e eu já não sabia se olhava em seus olhos, ou para sua boca entreaberta. Escolhi fechar os olhos e ocupei sua boca com a minha. Ele sorriu entre maus lábios, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Passei a mão por trás de sua cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos na nuca. Comecei a ofegar, a arfar. Ele beijava magnificamente.

Com um beijo simples, ele se separou de mim. Seu sorriso estava tão grande... Não pude evitar, sorri também.

- Gi, volta a ser minha? – Ele pediu em meu ouvido. Meus olhos marejaram, só que de felicidade. Encostei minha boca em seu ouvido e respondi:

- Eu nuca deixei de ser sua, meu amor! – Eu vi seus olhos se fecharem e ele suspirar.

Ele me abraçou com toda a intensidade. Agora sim, tudo estava como deveria.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Seu discurso foi tão lindo. Eu havia memorizado cada palavra sua. Á caminho da minha casa ele ainda tinha dito: "Arrumei um apelido para você. Um ponto brilhante, mesmo de longe. Sempre disposta a me mostrar o caminho, quando é estrela guia. Ou m simples borrão luminoso. Que pode ser simples, mas é inesquecível e mágico, quando é estrela cadente". E beijou minha testa.

No meu aniversário de 17 anos chamei a Mione para sair comigo por algumas horas. Fomos até uma tatuadora e eu tatuei atrás do pescoço, uma estrela. Disse que era uma surpresa para o Harry, que quando viu, ficou meio chocado, mas depois sorriu e beijou a tatuagem.

Sorri com esta lembrança. Mas logo lembrei que ele não havia me dado notícias ainda.

Preocupação.

Suspirei, e olhei o céu estrelado. Quantas vezes havíamos nos sentado á janela para observar as estrelas... Foi uma dessas noites que resultou na minha gravidez. Alisei minha barriga e suspirei novamente. "Onde estaria o papai?" perguntei num sussurro, ainda acariciando o bebê. Nosso bebê. E ele nada respondeu. Será que estava tudo bem? Por que logo hoje isso tinha que acontecer? Acima de tudo, de toda a minha raiva, eu o amava, e como já havia lhe dito, vou sempre amar. E por causa disso, por amá-lo, eu sinto saudades. Muitas saudades. Onde estaria meu príncipe? Essa saudade corrói, e me fez lembrar sua voz entoando o refrão daquela que se tornou minha música favorita:

"_**E se a saudade apertar...  
procure no céu  
a estrela que mais brilhar  
Ela será o meu olhar..."**_

Olhei para o céu, e a música novamente me emocionou, fazendo com que as estrelas se tornassem borrões. Deu para ver o brilho do olhar de Harry nelas. Ele me fazia falta, como o sol num dia de verão.

Eu tinha plena certeza de que com ele, eu vivi meus melhores momentos. Os mais felizes, os mais emocionantes, e principalmente os inesquecíveis. E será que agora tudo havia acabado? Seria mesmo um fim? Meu peito apertava só de pensar nisso.

Inconscientemente, pousei minha mão sobre meu ventre. O nosso filho. Resultado da união do nosso amor.

Para a minha surpresa, algo passou voando na gente das estrelas, fazendo uma sombra, lhes tampando um pouco o brilho. O que era aquilo? Credo! Fiquei assustada, principalmente por estar sem varinha. Meu queixo caiu quando olhei ao meu redor. Na rua, em frente ao parquinho, um homem, de altura mediana, ombros largos, cabelos bagunçados, usando óculos por causa da miopia, aterrissava de vassoura, meio desequilibrado, quase caindo. Mas havia diferenças mais que propositais, como a bandagem no braço, o curativo na cabeça e a perna manca.

Ele ainda teve a coragem de dizer, me apontando:

- Fique aí, não se mexa, por favor. Espere só um pouquinho. – Ele pirou? Ele machucado e quer que fique aqui, parada? Dei um passo. Ele viu. – Gina, por favor, confie em mim. Depois eu deixo você me azarar, ok? – Ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Covardia! Concordei com a cabeça, apreensiva.

Observei ele levantar levemente a camiseta, para tirar a varinha da cintura, mas ao invés de suspirar por ver sem abdômen definido, prendi a respiração ao ver a região de suas costelas, enfaixada. Cheguei a esticar a mão em sua direção, mas ele me pediu para ficar onde estava. Eu estava certa de que havia uma ruguinha entre meus olhos. Preocupação.

Mil e uma perguntas passaram pela minha cabeça. Ainda meio desajeitado, ele olhou concentradamente para o céu, e começou a realizar feitiços não-verbais. Ah! Que curiosidade! Mesmo com raiva, queria poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, conferir cada pedaço daquele amado corpo, para saber se estava tudo bem. De repente, eu vi! OMG! As estrelas estavam se mexendo! Se unindo, formando as seguintes palavras, destacadas no céu negro:

"Gi, minha vida, meu amor, minha estrela. Você é tudo para mim. Sei que tenho meus defeitos e minhas qualidades, e a maior delas e você, minha perfeição. Você me completa, e quero que seja minha e de mais ninguém. Eu amo você. Quer se casar comigo?

Sim

Não"

Meus olhos marejaram no mesmo instante em que minhas pernas fraquejaram. As estrelas... A frase... O pedido!

Como alguém pode não chorar? Eu já soluçava. Ninguém estaria melhor que eu, minhas mãos foram para minha boca. Eu sorri entre lágrimas. O homem que eu amo, o pai do meu filho estava me pedindo em casamento!

Não sei como, nem porque, mas eu corri com toda a minha energia até ele, sentindo as lágrimas se misturarem com a fina garoa que caía sobre estes dois seres felizes. Pulei em seu colo, passando meus braços a sua volta e minhas pernas por sua cintura, o abraçando. Meus soluços sacudiam nossos corpos, em sincronia, como sempre estivemos: harmoniosamente apaixonados. Senti seus braços abraçando minha cintura.

Olhei em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes, que agora brilhavam com as lágrimas que espelhavam as minhas. Olhei sua face, passando por seus cabelos, sua cicatriz, um curativo transversal na lateral de sua testa. Ali depositei um beijo. Vi sua face se contrair de dor e depois um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Seus olhos se fecharam, e seu sorriso aumentou quando ergui seus óculos e beijei suas pálpebras. Um beijinho na ponta do nariz, e pequenos beijos em sua boca. Reparei num corte. Então o beijei com vontade e saudade. Como na primeira vez, seu beijo me tirou o fôlego, me fez tremer, me fez delirar. Quando senti sua boca se abrir, aprofundei o beijo. Passei a trilhar beijos de sua boca á seu ouvido. Com um beijo singelo, eu lhe disse:

- Eu já disse que sou sua, e sempre vou ser. Para sempre sua. VOCÊ me completa e me faz completamente feliz e realizada. Fico emocionada de pensar que sou tão importante assim na sua vida. E a resposta para seu lindo pedido é sim, mil vezes sim. Sim em todas as línguas, de todas as formas.

- Então escute: Você não é meramente importante. Você é a mais importante da minha vida. Você é essencial, é especial, é tudo. É com grande honra e satisfação que lhe faço este pedido e é com grande e imensa e estupidamente grande felicidade que recebo sua resposta. Eu te admiro Gina. Não sei mais viver sem você. Eu te amo. – Ele disse emocionado. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu belo rosto. Sequei com um beijo. – Olhe.

Olhei para o ponto no céu que ele apontava. De céu se desprendia uma estrela. Ela vinha em nossa direção. Parou na minha frente. Instintivamente estendi a mão. Com suavidade ela pousou na minha mão. Parecia que eu absorvia sua luz e sua intensidade. Ela foi se apagando, e no fim restou, em minha mão, um maravilhoso anel. Era de ouro branco, com uma ametista em forma de estrela. Sorri, olhando para a pessoa que me fascina. Entreguei-lhe o anel e estendi minha mão. Ele escorregou o anel por meu anular direito, cube perfeitamente. Ele ainda beijou minha mão e me olhou profundamente nos olhos.

- Obrigado, Gi. – Ele disse me beijando suavemente.

- Eu que agradeço. – Eu disse e passei meus dois braços por seu ombro e o abracei com força. Em vez de retribuir, ele se retesou e gemeu dolorido. Não entendi.

- Ainda estou dolorido. Foram quatro costelas quebradas. – Ele sorriu envergonhado e passou o braço que não estava ferido pelos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo. Aí eu lembrei que meu **noivo **estava todo machucado.

- Harry Thiago Potter, o que houve com o senhor? Você me chega com curativos cobrindo toda e qualquer parte exposta ou não e ainda me impede te ver, me pede para ficar quieta. – Eu disse numa voz de falsa bronca. Não que eu não estivesse preocupada, mas ele sabe se cuidar. Só queria saber quem foi... Para ter uma conversa com o futuro defunto.

- Bom, hoje eu fui atender uma ocorrência, mas era uma emboscada de antigos comensais. Como eu tinha ido sozinho, só deu tempo de avisar o departamento de aurores. Quando eles chegaram, prenderam todos. Quanto aos ferimentos, só foram quatro costelas quebradas, um corte profundo no braço, um superficial na testa, e um tornozelo torcido, estou bem.

- Bem? Onde? Vamos logo para casa, eu cuido de você. – Eu disse sorrindo. Lembrei então que tinha mais uma coisa para falar.

- Claro que vamos, meu amor. Só nos dois, como eu gosto, para comemorar nosso noivado. – Ele disse passando uma mão envolta da minha cintura e beijando minha cabeça. Afastei sua mão, sem soltá-la. Ele olhou estranhando.

- Hãm... Bem, não seremos só nós dois em casa, amor. – Peguei sua mão e coloquei onde estaria um bebê. O nosso.

- Gina, eu não... – Ele não entendeu á princípio, mas a ficha logo caiu. Então ele sorriu de um jeito bobo. – Sério? Digo, pai? – Concordei com a cabeça, sorrindo. Ele me pegou pela cintura e me girou. Dei um beijo em sua testa. – Não posso acreditar! Pai? Eu vou ser pai? – Ele ria feliz.

- Vai meu amor! Você vai ser o melhor, o mais dedicado e o mais lindo pai do mundo! – Eu disse voltando ao chão.

- Mas Gina, eu não sei nem segurar uma criança.

- Nem eu. Aprenderemos juntos.

Ele se ajoelhou e beijou nosso filho, depois se levantou, e, ignorando seus machucados e meus protestos, me pegou no colo, como se pega um bebê. Ali eu me senti segura, em paz e feliz. Nos braços do amor da minha vida, do homem mais especial do mundo.

Esse dia era mais um para entrar no meu arquivo de lembranças. Mais uma lembrança perfeita.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e resolvi que ali era o melhor lugar para se esperar pacientemente a próxima situação a ser registrada. Com amor, com lágrimas, sorrisos. E as estrelas.

_Fim_


End file.
